


August 28, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos used a tentacle to attack a villain for harming his daughter in Metropolis.





	August 28, 2003

I never created DC.

Scowling, Amos used a tentacle to attack a villain for harming his daughter in Metropolis before the enemy was knocked unconscious.

THE END


End file.
